Changing Things Around
by Reyes9
Summary: Set in season 1 when Sheldon's mom is visiting. Dinner-talk takes a turn.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is a one-shot I have thought about for a while. Just thought I write it down. Enjoy. I found this scene quite funny, but what would happen if Penny reacted a little slower?**

Penny was listening to her friends talking. I guess they were friends now. At least Leonard was her friend. She had never met anyone so nice as him before. He was always so considerate with her. Going to her ex-boyfriend Kurt's place to get her tv back, although unsuccessfull, he tried. He was also really shy and nerdy, which she found adorable. Not so much the other guys. A part of her thought Leonard had a crush on her, but he hadn't exactly shown anything in particualr for that yet. Maybe that was just how shy he was with her. She knew she was attractive to guys and knew how to use it, but a small part of her wondered how it would be getting a proper boyfriend. This guy Mike she had seen a few times was great, at least in bedroom, but he was dumb as a piece of bread. She was feeling that maybe it was time to actually find a proper guy for herself. The problem was that none of the guys she knew outside the guys she was currently eating with was interested in that, usually only one thing, her body. Although she was still young, turning 22 soon, she wanted to give it a go. She was watching Leonard and the guys talking to Sheldon's mom who was currently visiting. She and Leonard was getting closer and she felt he would be a really good friend to her. But could he be more? Would she even risk that with the danger of it maybe not working out, leaving them ending up with awkward hello's in the hallway. They didn't know eachother too well yet, so maybe that was something to consider? And the situation pretty much presented itself as Sheldon's mom spoke.

"You know, you two make an adoarble couple." Sheldon's mom was pointing at her and Leonard. Really? So maybe it wasn't just her thinking it. Either way, she had to laugh and so did Leonard. She was about to say that they weren't together, but Leonard had beaten her to it.

"Oh no no no, we are _not_ together" He empatized on not. He was waving his hand as well, apperantly finding that suggestion crazy or something. _What the hell?_ Penny thought. _Why would Leonard feel that way?_ She heard them chatting but she had zoned out. She thought at least they were friends that liked eachother's company, but the way Leonard had said it was like it was some sort of obligation to her. Maybe because they were neigbors? Was that all he felt for her? Neigbor-friendliness? Inviting her over to eat out of pitty? How could she be so wrong about this? Her mind was spinning as all these thoughts was going through her head. It was only when Leonard spoke she was brought out of it.

"Hey, are you okay Penny?" Leonard had asked her a question while grabbing her hand as well. She looked at him, hurt on her face. Leonard was looking at her confused.

She was upset, pissed at him for thinking like that, so she stood up, grabbed her food and spoke.

"What the hell Leonard? Do you think I'm not good enough for you? Is it because you are physicist and I'm just a dumb waitress that you seem to think you are above me? Get down from your high horse. I thought you were different." She stomped off and out of the apartment, slamming the door shut in the process.

Once inside her own place, she sat down on her couch, failing miserably to stop the tears from falling down her cheek. She was so upset that she didn't notice that someone had opened her door.

"Penny? Are you okay?" Leonard was asking only partly inside her apartment.

"Just go away Leonard." She said between sobs.

"Penny please, let's just talk..." Leonard started before she interrupted him.

"GO AWAY Leonard!" She shouted. But before Leonard had closed the door, she spoke again.

"Wait, don't go." Talking was not what she did best, but she wanted to resolve this. She saw her door opening again and Leonard re-appearing.

She stood up and walked over to him and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Leonard."

"It's okay Penny." Leonard was looking at his shoes.

"No it's not." She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

She took a deep breath. "Leonard, the reason I was so upset is because you so easily dismissed me. I thought at least you liked me. Why don't you Leonard?" She was almost crying again now.

"Penny, how can you say that? I thought you knew that I liked you?" Leonard replied.

"Then why did you say what you did?" Penny looked at him. She was not prepared for his response.

Leonard let out a sigh, he was not ready for this either, but had no choice now.

"Penny, the reason I dismissed it was because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You could get any guy you want. I guess I dismissed it because it's easier to accept it that way, knowing nothing will ever happen between us, I would at least have you as my friend." Leonard replied truthfully.

Penny was stunned. He had said those things because he didn't think he was good enough for her? Not because she wasn't good enough for him. That was for sure not true in her eyes.

So she decided right there and then she would try things with him. To hell with everyone else.

She grabbed his head and smashed her lips with his. It took a few moments before he reacted, but he responded with the same eagerness. She had to admit he was a really good kisser. She then wondered what else he was good at. When they parted, she had to take a moment to calm her racing heart. But what she said next was with determination.

"Leonard, you're gonna go back to your apartment and get into some nice clothes. I'm gonna get a dress and then we are going out on a date. Depending on how it goes, you will later see why they call me big-ol-five." She smiled biting her lower lips and kissed him again. This was turning into a great day.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feels good to finally written this one. I will now return to my other stories, so be on the lookout for those. Cheers!**


End file.
